In interacting with electronic devices such as computer terminals, cameras, mobile phones, and television sets, people have become used to enter information and maneuver these electronic devices through keyboards, touch sensitive displays etc.
With the increased popularity of hand held devices, and the miniaturization of these, usability problems caused by the decrease in size of the input means of these devices becomes apparent. Hence, an alternative solution for providing input to electronic devices, especially handheld ones, is sought. It is furthermore an aim to find a more natural interaction between humans and computing devices.
Various input techniques that are experimented with include accessory sensor modalities connected to computing devices, such as motion sensors, surface muscle or nerve sensors, etc. for acquiring specified gestures. However, as a drawback the use of such sensors require extensive computational power, something which is associated with considerable costs.
Hence, it is desired to develop an input technology that is able to solve the usability problems brought from the miniaturization of input devices.